


Seeing and Being Seen

by flashwitch



Series: POI Fight and Sight [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bonding, F/F, Fight and sight, Fluff and Angst, Short, Soulmates, allofthefeelings prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashwitch/pseuds/flashwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root and Shaw. Seer and Fighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing and Being Seen

 

They bond the first time they meet. It is not something either of them want, either of them planned.

Shaw woke up tied to a chair with a stranger in her head.

It was not her best day.

* * *

 

 

They both fight the bond. They don’t reject it, they just don’t give themselves freely. It makes things… interesting. You aren’t supposed to fight the bond, it just isn’t done. People reject it occasionally, and every once in a while you hear about a bond that been dissolved, but to have this halfway something, halfway nothing, it’s not something either of them knew was possible. Once the bond is started you either reject or accept, you don’t go part way in and then stop.

 

* * *

 

Shaw had Heart Sight, she knew people. She could read people. She couldn’t read minds or see the future, she could sense emotions. But she didn’t understand them. Her first partner had laughed at her when she’d told her.

“How can you be an empath? You don’t have emotions!”

She still doesn’t understand why she got stuck with the soft gooey emotional power. It really isn’t something she ever wanted. She doesn’t use it much.

 

* * *

 

 

Root found out she was a fighter at twelve when a boy shoved her against the wall and blocked her with his body. He and his loser friends had been harassing her for weeks, pushing, tripping, taking things from her bag.

On that day, she came into her own and a blue ring of aura shot out, knocking him and all his little friends back and down. He was bleeding and everyone was so sympathetic, telling her it’s natural, that it meant she was special, a fighter. They were didn’t start being afraid of her until later. In the moment, looking down at the boy and his blood, she smiled.

 

* * *

 

It’s a long time before they start letting each other in. and even then it’s not quite right. They fit together in places, but there are gaps, things missing. When she thinks about it, Shaw feels a distant regret that they didn’t do it properly. When Root thinks about it, she thinks it couldn’t have happened any other way. She caught Shaw and she belonged to her.

 

* * *

 

The first time they have sex, a long time after their first touch, things shift. They crack. They break apart. They fit. For the first time they are together in all the ways that they never knew they could be. Shaw doesn’t call it love because she doesn’t know if that’s what it is. Root just smiles when she fumbles her way through trying to explain that.

_Hey._

_I can hear you._  


End file.
